Obscure Hopes - Sequel to Truth
by Dreaming Pup
Summary: YAOI WARNING (Rating is for language and brief sex scene) This is the sequel to Truth and contains the same ol' charas! Quatre and Trowa might be in love, but they aren't lovers. Will Quatre be more assertive and Trowa stop being so concerned or will they


Obscure Hopes

Well, I received so many compliments, I nearly cried! Yes, me, Kai Narakumi, empathic extrodinare. Thank you so very much, everyone. I am entirely grateful!! ^_^ Many of you wanted a sequel.... so I thought about it and decided to do this. I hope it doesn't ruin your dreams for Trowa and Quatre! And Truth! ^_~ 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, although, Truth is and so is this story! Please don't steal, it's not nice and I'll fry your ass if you do. Just kidding, but I will let Guy have some fun with your hard drive. 

Notes: Mmmmmm...... well, there's some really brief lemon at the end, but nothing vibrant or life-changing (well, not for you, anyway). I hope no one is scared by the OOC of Quatre when he gets intense later on in the fic. Just think about when he got freaked out with the Zero System, okay? That's around what I meant... 

____________   


Two sapphire orbs stared at him in the darkness that was the night. They were motionless, never blinking, and really quite dreadful, in the sense that Duo had never seen them before. The eyes compared keenly to having Heero stand in front of him with a pistol to Duo's forehead and the trigger suddenly click, blood splattering everywhere. The eyes were positioned on the other side of the balcony, on the direct left of the marvelous, grand staircase. Duo sat cross-legged, head nearly sticking through the oak bars on the balcony, staring back at them. 

The unpredicted duel had begun over an hour before, when Heero had sent Duo back to his room, claiming that he was "tired and needed time to hack into La Mox's computer". Imagine the hurt that had spread through the DeathScythe pilot's heart as he slowly stumbled to his room two hours past midnight. For some reason, Duo had changed his path and tumbled on the prominent stairs on his journey to the second floor. He was just staggering to the master library when, from the corner of his observant eye, he caught sight of a pair of blues. For that point on, Duo Maxwell glared back at them, as if it would somehow solve the problem of Heero. 

It was the tremendous crack of thunder shaking the whole mansion that made Duo's eyes avert to the stained glass window across from the staircase. The unicorns seemed wild in the distance and the black eyes glowed in the lightning behind them. Duo shivered visibly and the blue eyes shifted to look at the window as well. Just above the following smash of thunder, a loud, anxious voice was heard. 

"Duo? Duo?! Where are you?!" 

The dark pilot pulled his head out of the bars and glanced down toward his closed room. The frizzed brown hair, loose green tank top, and extremely tight spandex shorts lead to only one boy. Duo barely could contain his excitement and even a bit of confusion. La Mox certainly was welcoming any hacker on to his computer; had it taken that short of time? 

"Heero! What are you doing?" Duo called all to hopefully, hopping down the stairs two-by-two, "You should be hacking into La Mox's hard drive, by now! What, did you forget how to hack?" 

Heero blushed slightly, unseen in the darkness, as the disheveled boy he had come to love landed feet in front of him. Duo was panting sparsely, his mouth hanging open a centimeter or two, and his hair was rudely thrown over his right shoulder. His white shirt heaved as Duo continued to breath faster than normal from the jumping and Heero's presence. Heero tried to stop looking below his lover's shirt at other appealing areas. 

"I... I just thought you could help me. You aren't bad at hacking are you?" The perfect soldier did not wait for an answer from Duo. "I didn't think so. And, anyway, it shouldn't take that long..." 

"Not with me there, anyway!" 

Duo obediently, but ecstatically, followed Heero throw the night into the little, organized room where they would make love later as the thunder crashed and the lightning struck. 

___________   
  
Light pink lips laid butterfly kisses on his pale collarbone, making him gasp and jerk. Slender fingers traced muscles in his stomach and sides, causing him only constrained ecstasy. A powerful, lithe body pushed him down on the single bed just hard enough to keep him down when he shoved upwards in excitement. 

The thunder only made Trowa more appreciative that Quatre had come to him for help. His simple note on Truth had proven a good move; Quatre was his now. Admitting his love for the little blonde had only made Quatre more loving towards him. The blonde Arabian hadn't expected a session of teasing when he walked into Trowa's room in fright from the storm, but Trowa's thoughts were elsewhere. Quatre had entered with his normal dark blue boxers and nothing else; it was too far into summer to be wearing a shirt to bed. Trowa had already gone to sleep, but awoke when the blonde stumbled in. He was only wearing pants himself and immediately recognized the problem with their situation. 

Quatre jerked when Trowa touched his clothed hips with a roaming, curious hand. His azure colored eyes were closed in delight, but they sprang open when the taller boy brushed against his inner thigh. Two of the most beautiful blues Trowa had ever seen were wide in surprise and something else he couldn't place... It almost made Trowa loose his grip on how euphoric he had become; his pants were bulging with his restrained heat. Quatre had already noticed and continued to stare questioningly at Trowa, with a hint of anticipation. He wanted more than kisses and touching. 

He wanted sex and it scared Trowa more than facing two hundred Mobile Suits with the Zero System installed. 

"Quatre..." the tall boy whispered huskily, "I'm not about to hurt you.... I will... I will only hurt you.... I love you too much for your little body..." 

The Arabian looked hurt and upset and he leaned back down in Trowa's bed. The pitch black darkness was not so complete to let Trowa be unable to see his love's obvious pain. He almost wanted to say that it was all right, that he would make love to him right now, that he would finally show his love to him. Trowa knew better once he remembered how forceful he could be and that Quatre was so much smaller than him. He did not understand that with ecstasy comes one of the harshest pains. Quatre's watering eyes moved down towards his uncovered feet and said almost inaudibly, "I can handle whatever you want to do to me." 

Trowa's visible eye widened considerably and he inhaled sharply, chest tightening. Just hearing Quatre made his heart beat double time. Quatre could not mean that! He didn't understand that Trowa was so much in love with him, Quatre might not be able to move the next day. It might even be considered rape... Trowa bit down on his tongue when he begun to say something about what Quatre said. Trowa opened his mouth to say something else instead, but a new boisterous, almost shrill sound pierced the air, even through their metal plated walls. 

Quatre lurched straight into Trowa's chest and fell back into the pillows he had been lying on. He was breathing loudly at the sudden noise and his eyes were even wider than Trowa's had been a moment before. Quatre's shock melded into concern when he realized that it was a call for help and not something a storm cloud could make. The brunette lying atop him was already staring at the door. Quatre said lightly, "What was that, Trowa?" 

Trowa said nothing, but thought darkly, _Well, it's not the others. It doesn't sound human..._

___________   
  
Heero's eyes snapped opened at the most abrasive scream he had heard in his life. He turned on his side in his small bed expecting to see his sleepy-eyed lover. Instead, Heero smacked his head into Duo's familiar feather pillow. He tossed the pillow off the bed and looked around anxiously for Duo. Heero's braided lover had disappeared earlier when Heero had kicked him out of his room and the storm had made Heero regret his quick-tempered actions. He had thought Duo had run away in sorrow, but he was only at the top of the stairs, looking at the stained glass window. But where was he now? 

The perfect soldier staggered out of bed and slowly shuffled through the door to the grand hall. His half-closed eyes scanned the doors for the other pilots and quickly distinguished dark brown wood from creamy white skin. Trying to become more alert, Heero widened his eyes when he recognized a shirtless Trowa standing directly behind a shirtless and pantless Quatre, both looking inquisitively at the front door. Heero was mildly surprised. _Quatre ~does~ have boxers on, but I didn't think they were doing ~that~ yet... _Heero moved his gaze towards the front of the mansion and his heart skipped at beat at the sight. 

Duo was sitting cross-legged on the freezing cold floor with the huge double doors wide open. A giant bolt of near-white lightning was striking in the background over the thick, jade colored tree line. The stars were tiny and barely seen in the raven black sky as the storm clouds raged amongst each other. The dark asphalt road leading to the Winner mansion seemed like a thick, murky river of the night from the Gundam's point of view. 

And there was Duo sitting calmly in the middle of it all. No wonder no one said anything, until an accented, weary voice echoed the mansion louder than the thunder had. 

"What the hell is Maxwell doing? There's a fucking storm outside, get him inside." 

Quatre and Trowa simultaneously turned to their left to receive a hostile, motionless glare from a disheveled Wufei, holding the little white cat Truth in his arms. Obviously the Chinese pilot was not a bit overjoyed that besides Quatre's random yelps and the loud crackle of thunder had interrupted him, this new noise had woken him up too. It was even more obvious that he wasn't happy; Wufei didn't cuss *that* much. Heero was already making his way across the floor, though he was shivering from the cold outside and that which was radiating off the floor. He laid his hands on Duo's bare shoulders - the boy was wearing his black boxers with little scythes on them - and goggled at what was in his lap. 

There was a sopping wet, extremely piteous, black furred kitten sitting in Duo's lap. 

Quatre glided to the pair as if he were a ghost floating through a wall and immediately broke into a grin when he caught sight of the kitten. Trowa ambled to his little blonde and actually seemed to smile when he saw what the commotion was about. Wufei, feeling more lonely than ever, slithered over, trying not to wake up Truth. His black eyes broadened even further when he saw the other kitten. Before Duo could even explain how he had found the cat, Wufei spat out, "There is **no way** I am taking care of another animal why you four fuck each other!" 

___________ 

It was about noon when everyone finally woke up from their quite needed slumber. Quatre quickly escaped his love's tight grasp in Trowa's bed and slipped upstairs into the master library. Duo and Heero were eating breakfast downstairs and Wufei was meditating down at the sparkling lake, unsettled by the storm the night before. Trowa remained in his room, oblivious to the fact his love was gone. 

Quatre had dressed himself quite quickly and realized once he sat down that he had forgotten his vest. He shrugged in annoyance and strolled across the extensive collection of books he had collected over the years. There was a very simple table that could seat about six at the end of the library that faced the two magnificent windows each about ten feet high and five feet across. Quatre quietly sat down in one of the chairs and took a book set aside on the table into his hands. After brushing across the indented title on the front cover, he exposed the insides of the book. Reading got him nowhere; everything was just a jumble of confused and pointless words. Quatre flung the book at the cream carpet and lowered his head on the table, crossing his arms to provide a soft cushion for his face. He exhaled a frustrated breath and brushed away some tears. Did Trowa understand what 'no' meant to him? It was like saying that he didn't love him to the fullest ,that he wasn't ready to go that far with him, that he wasn't his lover, that he was only his love. Quatre dug his nails into the wood and actually gave into a thick toned sob. Were relationships just pointless with him...? 

"Quatre?" 

The blonde dragged his head from his arms and blinked teary eyed at a dark form of a pilot. It took Quatre a moment to realize that the figure was Duo and that was only due to his priest clothing. Quatre tried to smile, but it appeared to be something between a grimace and a face spasm. Duo cocked his head to the side and strolled forward, pausing only when he reached the table. 

"Are you okay, Quatre? You look pretty bad..." 

Duo was visibly worried for the Sandrock pilot and he even put his hand on Quatre's shoulder. His amethyst eyes were searching for some unseen answer in Quatre's own blues. When Duo found nothing, he waited for a reply from the silent, tormented boy before him. Quatre shifted himself so he was facing only the windows, his face barely seen by Duo, and he said in apparent agony, "How did you and Heero ever manage to become lovers?" 

This really was not what Duo had been expecting. He stepped back, but then put a finger against his temple, thinking about the question. After a minute or two, he said with a pleasant smile only known by himself, "I kinda blurted it out to Heero and he kissed me. It wasn't five minutes before we had sex." 

Just how Duo said 'sex' made Quatre choke on the dryness in his throat. Trowa had never even said that word outright - neither had Quatre, for that matter._ Five minutes? You have got to be kidding me... It's been, what? Three months or something? We're just getting close to sex and there's Duo saying it like its a normal noun! Allah, what am I don't wrong?_ Duo tried to veil the hot blush in his cheeks; he had not expected to tell anyone how he and Heero had first made love. Why was Quatre even asking? 

"What's the problem, Quatre? Need any help?" 

In a fit of anxiety, tension, and sorrow, the typically serene Arabian shouted at Duo, "How do I tell I want Trowa to do something **OTHER THAN** foreplay?! I want him to make love to me, have sex with me, fuck me, whatever you want to call it! I want him to be my **LOVER**!" 

Duo tripped over his foot, hastily attempting to stay away from the outraged blonde. He stumbled and fell straight onto his rear end, which was already sore from the last night's performance with Heero. He stared wide-eyed and bewildered at the heaving Quatre, who was finally facing the entirely astounded boy. Duo's mouth was hanging open by at least two inches and his eyes were wider than they had been when Heero had first kissed him. His hands were on either side of him, holding him up, while his legs were widely spaced. Quatre stared stubbornly at him, the occasional distressed tear streaming down his face. 

Down by the lake, nearly four miles away, Wufei was abruptly disrupted from his mediation. 

___________ 

Trowa quietly walked into the kitchen with the usual impassive expression lining his face. He took out the wheaties box and poured some into a small white bowl. Without looking at the content, obviously staring Heero, Trowa poured milk into the cereal and put both the wheaties box and milk away. He sauntered to the stools on the bar-like part of the kitchen and sat down, followed by his nearly mute munching. 

It was only when Heero spoke dryly when Trowa looked at him, "You and Quatre had sex last night, didn't you?" 

The taller brunette glanced over at him and put the spoon down in his cereal bowl. His only visible emerald eye depicted only tautness and a little slimmer of distress. It took someone as skilled as Heero to see that little slimmer. He did and replied with a 'hn'. They studied each other from their spots and neither said a single thing. So, they sat in silence and, quite characteristically for both of them, neither even moved. 

Heero broke the pact only because he was curious about the mysterious pilot's life, "You didn't, because you don't want to hurt him, because he's new to being that intimate. You think that you'll become forceful and hurt him." 

Trowa mumbled a modest 'yes' and Heero continued, more assertively, "I have seen Quatre in battle, Trowa. His size doesn't mater. If he wants to kill someone, he's going to kill someone. If he wants to you have sex with him, he needs you to have sex with him. Duo needed validation, too, it's normal. By not giving it to Quatre, you may just be hurting him even more." 

The way the perfect soldier had spoken the last few words stung at Trowa's heart much more greater than him self-destructing in the middle of space. His mind could not stop the expression crossing his face. It resembled something of concern and a blown-up portion of that slimmer of distress... 

___________   
  
Trowa remained inside the house, doing who knows what, due to the partial fact that he locked himself in his room, and that he never allowed anyone to see what his hobbies were. Quatre left Duo in the library and, for the rest of the day, he swam in the lake. Unknown to either, the trio of other boys were quietly conversing about their friends' problem. The whole house was abandoned, excluding Trowa's room, and the kitchen. The dishes were sparkling clean and had been placed back into their spots. The table top was freshly washed and the floor had just been swept. The kitchen resembled something of a model house; everything was clean and pure white. It made even the tidiest soldiers want to track mud on the floor. 

Heero was motionlessly sitting at the table with a small coffee as his lunch. Wufei sat across from him with nothing for his meal and he clenched and unclenched his hands rhythmically. Duo was slowly eating a turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich over at the bar-like part of the kitchen, eyes locked on the food. He was still a bit uneasy from Quatre's panic attack earlier in the day, and it showed. 

"Well, I have never see Quatre like that, except maybe when he was going to kill everyone back in the war." Duo surmised, fumbling with his sandwich nervously. "And Trowa's not one to talk, either, so, you know, this might not turn out for the better..." 

Wufei adjusted his clenched fists - this was about the twenty-third time someone had interrupted him from sleep or mediation and he was just plain sick of it - and said in solemn, grim voice, "Then maybe they weren't meant for each other." 

Duo actually fell off the kitchen stool. Heero choked at the comment, but remained in his constrained silence. 

"Whoa, now! What makes you say that?!" The braided boy shouted, standing shakily up. Wufei rose an elongated eyebrow at the scene Duo was creating. "Just because Quatre is having problems showing his bold side and Trowa doesn't want to hurt him doesn't mean they aren't for each other! They just need to assert themselves, okay, Wufei?! We don't need to go jinxing them! Ow! DAMN!" 

The last part came when a certain black kitten clawed playfully at Duo's ankle. The Shinigami fell onto his rear end for the second time in that day and stared in a mixture of annoyance, surprise, and affection at the kitten. "How are you doing, Chaos? I see you need a play toy.... owwww... Damn, I'm bleeding... You got some claws, Chaos, we might have to get those removed..." 

Wufei shrugged and thought of getting sleep if Trowa and Quatre managed to actually become lovers. With a short sigh, he realized they might make too much noise for him to. Heero glanced at the straying Chinese pilot, but directed his attention to his braided lover. Duo mumbled to the kitten as he brought some bandages from one of the cabinets down to the tile floor of the kitchen. He wrapped his ankle in them and continued to talk to the kitten affectionately. Heero eyed the animal with something of curiosity and irritation, "What did you name it again?" 

"Chaos, after the storm that I found it in. You wouldn't believe how loud that little thing is! It woke me up and I had to go trekking out into the rain to find it. You would think it would come to it if you called for it, but nooooo, of course it didn't. That would be too simple. So I had to got out by the lake and that took forever and then I tried getting it in a rosebush I think Trowa planted, by the way, it looks sorta dead, so we might have to tell him to do something with it, and, anyway, I nearly killed myself on the thorns. After I got out of the bush, I came back with Chaos and then dropped dead on the doorstep and .... hey, guys, where are you going? Guys?" 

Wufei had already left to his room, determined to get sleep in the Winner mansion, daytime or nighttime. Heero was upstairs in the master library, looking up something on the Zero System from the stacks of manuals the Scientists had given him. Duo sighed, but Chaos licked at his fingers, making him giggle and think about other things. 

___________   


Dinnertime was an inferno of tension and silence. Trowa had drifted from his room about four o'clock and had conjured up a whole meal for the five Gundams. It consisted of a marvelously roasted turkey, dripping steamed carrots, a light salad of various greens, and, as a dessert, a fluffy lemonade pie. The pilots arrived at different times, but all sat down to dinner at seven. Trowa was at the head of the dark maple rectangle shaped table because he had made the food before them. Duo sat to the cook's left, with Heero at Trowa's right. Beside Duo sat Wufei, and next to Heero was the politely posed Quatre. 

They ate with little more than a "thank you, Trowa". Duo gobbled, though slacking from his usual pace, probably because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act with the two fighting boys barely fifteen feet apart. Heero ate with his usual pace and with no words of comfort or admiration for the food. Wufei gave Trowa his thanks for being quiet and making them dinner, and ate untroubled. Trowa ate nothing but a few bites of the salad, his emerald eyes latched to his love's face. Quatre swallowed most of what he served himself - little more than a small salad, some carrots, and a skimpy piece of turkey - and demurely excused himself from the table. 

"I need to speak with you, Quatre." Trowa spoke with certainty, but no emotion whatsoever. "Can you come to my room, please?" 

The calm blonde peered sideways at the tall boy and replied, "Sure, Trowa." 

As they left the dining room, Duo let out an awesome, exasperated sigh and leaned head first under the table, leaving his butt in the air. Wufei blinked double-time at the oddity of Duo's position until the braided boy returned with his hands clutching two, angry kittens. Trying to scold them both while holding the kittens seemed almost futile, "Ow, you son of a.... You shouldn't be fighting with him, Truth! Or, you either, Chaos! Dammit! I'm bleeding again!!" 

___________ 

The emerald-black bed seemed almost flawless when Quatre first entered Trowa's room. In fact, it was flawless; Trowa had spent at least forty minutes straightening it out earlier in the morning. Everything had been dusted, polished, brushed, cleaned, vacuumed, washed, scraped, and scrubbed. Even the small picture of Quatre and Trowa had been polished and it almost blinded the blonde as he sat down on the bed. Trowa eyed him carefully and turned to the large bookcase next to his door. He pulled out a thick book with a black cover and a gold inscription on it. 

When Trowa sat beside Quatre - not too close, though - the Arabian read the inscription aloud, "My Friends, My Family, The Gundam Pilots, The Best of Years... What is this, Trowa?" 

The tall brunette smiled discreetly and opened the book to the first page. It almost shocked Quatre when he realized the book was a photo album and not something that someone had written. The first page had a picture of the five pilots with their Gundams behind them, all looking intense and determined to win the war. Just below it was the same pilots at a restaurant after they had self-destructed their Gundams. The five seemed to be enjoying themselves - Duo was all grins and was showing a peace sign, Heero was actually smiling and had his hand on top of Duo's, Trowa had his arm around Quatre's shoulders and had what seemed to be a smile on his face, Quatre was smiling broadly with his eyes closed in excitement, and Wufei wore a pleasant smile even though his mind was still on the war. 

Quatre smiled at the group photo, "Wow, Trowa, I didn't know you kept those pictures! Is this whole thing just about us Gundams?" 

Trowa nodded and flipped further along in the book. Quatre could barely see single photos of the other Gundams. There was a few of Duo praying, him with a thermal scythe, and him playing strip poker half-naked. Following Duo's photos was the collection of Heero's. Most of them were of him being silent and impassive, but the last few were of him smiling and laughing as an unseen attacker flung water on him. The occasional photo of a mediating Wufei or him practicing with his katana was briskly seen as Trowa continuing moving. There was only about four of Trowa; two were of him looking into the distance, one was of him and his Gundam, and the last was him smiling at the camera. Right after Trowa's was Quatre's collection. Trowa paused and let Quatre stare wide-eyed at the photos. 

There were some of Quatre and his Gundam in battle or resting. Others were of him with his loyal Maguanacs and Rashid. Then there was the many, many photos of Quatre being ignorant and innocent, staring into the trees, at the lake, at animals, at the other pilots; him reading books in the master library; him cooking the pilots dinner; him swimming in the lake; him writing on his lab top. There were even some of Quatre staring directly at the camera, smiling playfully. Quatre was speechless. He had no idea Trowa had collected so many pictures of him... 

Trowa flipped through these pages and stopped at one of the last couple of pages. It was of Quatre laying on a bed in only his white boxers with little hearts on them. Dark black-green covers were covering his knees and down, but everything else remained visible to the camera. Right below this was a black-and-white photo of Trowa kissing Quatre for the second time in their relationship. "What.... what is this?" 

The tall boy flushed a little at the naive, virtuous sound of the blonde. He responded quietly, pointing at the first picture, "That is when you fell asleep in my bed for the first time. It was a memory I wanted to keep handy in case something like this happened." Trowa moved his hand to the second picture. "And this is Duo's work. He saw you and I kissing in the garden and grabbed my camera and took the photo. I asked if I could keep it and he let me." 

Trowa turned to the next pages and continued doing so until there was nothing but the back cover left. The last pages were all an ivory white and not a speck of color was on them. Not one picture lined those last pages. Quatre was ultimately saddened by that new piece of information, but Trowa seemed emotionless as normal. 

Quatre slowly whispered into the tranquil peace that had floated into the room, "What are you planning to put there?" 

"Oh, I have some lovely pictures of you and I, but I don't know if you want us to be together anymore." 

It was spoken so bluntly and so briefly, Quatre jerked back in Trowa's bed, almost hitting his head on the wall. Trowa glanced at him in concern and Quatre stared back at him, startled and horrified. "What ever made you think I didn't want to be with you? Is it because of what I did last night? Not being confident in bed?" 

Trowa shifted his weight and body so he could look Quatre in the eye. "I heard you yelling at Duo. I talked to Heero and he said that you might be upset because I don't want to get intimate with you. If I make you upset, we shouldn't be together." 

Quatre jumped from his position and put both his hands on Trowa's shoulders, staring stubbornly in Trowa's visible eye. He was heaving again and his eyes were watering. "I want to be with you, Trowa. I want to yours. I just want you to go that step further. I want you to truly love me and, if need be, hurt me. I can handle it. I want to be with you. Don't run away, Trowa..." 

The cautious brunette's mind clicked at the words 'if need be, hurt me'. That was all he had been searching for! Trowa slid his arms around Quatre's back and pulled him closer into a rough, lip-bruising kiss. When Quatre turned away from the kiss, breathing hard only because of the lack of air, he stared through tears at his love. "Do you realize how much I love you?" 

Trowa closed his eyes and breathed out, letting a tear stream down his cheek. Quatre watched in astonishment at the pressure built inside his love came boiling out in a simple tear. "Now I do, Quatre, now I do..." 

___________ 

"I'm glad they got together again. It was horrible watching them try to settle this alone." Heero said, almost passively. Duo eyeballed him with a look that said 'who are you and what have you done with my koi' but finally dragged him away from Trowa's door. The pair walked quietly across the huge front hall to Heero's room. They both stopped before entering and turned unanimously to look at Trowa's room. 

"Do you think they'll...." Duo waved his hand in the hair as if there was an annoying fly in the room. Heero watched Duo's hand for a moment, then smiled. Duo blushed at the bashfulness he used approaching the subject of sex. 

"I think they will. Trowa seemed prepared for it when I left him in the kitchen." 

"I thought Quatre was going to kill me, so I think he's gotten his aggression rate up." 

"Hn, doesn't sound like Quatre, though." Heero grunted, imagining when he had to attack Quatre in space when the boy had the Zero System installed in his Gundam. That was frightening then and Heero really did not want a repeat of that situation for Trowa. Who knows who might die then... 

"Well, I wasn't expecting Wufei to take care of both of the cats tonight, so hey, who knows about the boys." Duo said absently, peering at Wufei's room with old admiration. The lights were off, but a single candle shined through the bottom of the dark door. 

"He is?" 

"Yeah, it's kinda weird..." Duo admitted, turning off the great hall's light with a flick of a switch. He turned around to look at a seductive, barely seen Heero. His eyes were lowered and a smile lined his pink lips. An arrogant hand ran freely over Duo's collarbone, or where it would have been if the priest shirt was not on. Duo shivered and listened to Heero's trademark comment (not phrase!). 

"Hn." 

"Yeah, let's just take advantage of the situation, k?" Duo spoke for both of them when he said that. Heero was never one to speak his feelings; he merely acted upon them when stated from someone else. Heero grinned at the lofty minded boy and yanked him into his room with little more than a giggle coming from Duo. 

___________ 

Quatre howled Trowa's name as the boy slammed down upon him again and again. The initial blow had hurt him greatly and he had yelled in surprise and pain. Trowa had paused for a moment in concern, but continued when Quatre nodded encouragingly. When Quatre's restrained seed surged over Trowa's chest and his own, he breathed even harder, because Trowa maintained the thrusts. It was barely twenty seconds later when Trowa's seed emptied into Quatre, ever signifying that the blonde was his with a loud, throaty cry of Quatre's name. Trowa slid out of Quatre and the small boy laid his legs aside. Both heaved with the ecstasy and Trowa dropped gently on Quatre, still trying to catch his breath from the act. He leaned to his ***lover*** and kissed him on the cheek, then nibbled on his ear, saying softly, "I'll have to get a picture while you're sleeping, hmm?" 

"You wouldn't dare...!" Quatre squealed, eyes broadening, waking him from his drowsy afterthoughts. Trowa laughed at his sweet, naive lover and kissed him fully on the lips. When he drew away, the blonde was blushing and he looked shyly at Trowa. "I always had the obscure hope we would do this one day, and we finally did." 

"It didn't hurt you too much, did it?" Trowa whispered solemnly. Quatre shook his head 'no' and smiled, putting a hand on his lover's fragile cheek. "I don't love you too much, do I?" The question was light and joking, but Quatre sleepily shook his head again, and his hand dropped down to the side of the bed. Trowa glanced at his hand and smiled, kissing Quatre's nose very lightly. He somehow managed to lie Quatre on top of him without waking the Arabian up and went to sleep with the image of them in his mind. 

___________ 

And that night there was no storm cloud over the horizon, eagerly awaiting for the Gundam pilots to have problems. 

There was no black river of Styx stopping their paths. 

There were no unsettled dreams and hearts. 

There was no lost kitten in the hell hold of it all. 

There was no chaos summarizing the situation. 

There was only truth sitting high on a pedestal next to purity and love. 

___________ 

This is dedicated to the last day of school (which was yesterday for me). 2001 was a fun time for me and I appreciate everything that everyone has done for me. Thanks a bunch! 

I really hope you review, because nobody at my school likes yaoi..... *sob* 

Have a fun day and a great summer! 

Kai *^^*   



End file.
